Various methods and means have already been proposed for cutting bitumen cakes out of a bitumen sheet during the cooling thereof in a basin, said sheet having previously been cast into the bottom of said basin. Now the present invention is concerned with a method intended for this specific purpose but using an apparatus simpler and more reliable than the apparatus known heretofore in the art of cutting bitumen cakes, this apparatus comprising inter alia a considerably lighter mechanism affording a substantial reduction in the power required for its operation.